Police officer Terraink
by Jay McFlaps
Summary: Fanfiction Terraink, Mr l'agent Terracid rentre du travail , je vous laisse imaginé la suite. (Terracid/Laink du Wankil studio) Attention ceci est un smut/lemon, vous êtes prévenus. Enjoy !


Hey ici Jay,

Coucou les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien. Petite Terraink today parce que ça fait longtemps et que j'aime ça.

Fun fact : j'ai eu l'idée en regardant une série où un mec dit « Mr the officer » et ça m'est apparu comme une révélation que je devais écrire une Terraink là dessus.

Sur ce n'hésitez pas à laissez une review et bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : C'est fanfiction est basée sur les personnes de Laink et Terracid du Wankil Studio. S'ils désirent sa suppression je le ferais (mais les mecs j'ai bossé dessus donc soyez cool). C'est un **smut** donc vous êtes prévenus (parce que #LeSexePutain)

Un grand merci à karyuu60 pour sa relecture et sa correction. C'est la première fois que je lui demande alors lui fait un gros câlin pour ça .

* * *

Police officer

Terracid entra dans l'appartement, il enleva ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau. Il portait un chemise blanche avec les manches retroussées ainsi qu'un jean. Il s'approcha de Laink qui était debout dans la cuisine. Il arriva derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Bonsoir mon Laink. » dit-il avec une voix suave. Un frisson parcourra Laink.

Terra l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta lentement et offrit à ses lèvres un baiser. Il le serra dans ses bras puis ses mains parcoururent le t-shirt de Laink. Celui-ci rougissait, les paumes de Terra qui glissaient sur son torse lui donnaient un sentiment d'excitation de plus en plus grand.

«T-t'es enfin rentré... » balbutia le plus petit. Il posa ses mains sur celles qui le parcouraient. Terra embrassa une seconde fois sa nuque et son souffle chaud faisait rougir celui qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

Puis il saisit les poignées de Laink. Il les lia dans son dos et lui dit à l'oreille.

« Mon très cher Laink, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. »

Il tenait ses poignées d'une main, caressa délicatement sa joue de l'autre et l'embrassa passionnément. Puis il retira sa cravate d'une main pour l'utiliser comme une paire de menottes.

« T-Terra...je.. » Il n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que ses lèvres furent monopolisées pas celles de Terra. Celui-ci esquissa un petit sourire, puis souleva Laink pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Il le déposa sur le lit et le surplomba. Il enleva sa chemise, Laink pouvait voir le torse de Terra et ses bras musclés. Lui était toujours incapable de bouger ses bras, et cette vision lui donnait tellement chaud. Terra lui lança cette fois un petit sourire de satisfaction et dit :

« Je vais devoir effectuer une fouille corporelle du suspect. Pour ça je vais devoir inspecter chaque partie de ton corps, je vais devoir te toucher absolument partout. Passer mes mains sur ta peau, chaque parcelle de ton corps sera marquée par moi, et moi seul. Vous êtes consentant n'est pas ? »

Laink fit simplement un signe de tête affirmatif. Il était écarlate, la sensation du tissu qui glissait sur sa peau était insupportable. Ce qu'il voulait c'était l'homme merveilleux qui se tenait devant lui, celui qu'il aimait tant et qui le tourmentait, il devenait fou.

« Terra...assez ! ...Touche moi !...J'en peux plus... d'attendre. Viens ! » Supplia t'il.

Terra s'exécuta. Il remonta le t-shirt de Laink jusqu'à son cou et commença à faire glisser ses mains de son torse à ses hanches. Il faisait également glisser sa langue sur sa poitrine. Il prenait un malin plaisir à mordiller et suçoter ses tétons, ce qui fit gémir Laink. Ses mains se baladaient sur la peau de son amant, elles déboutonnaient le jean et caressaient le sexe dur et chaud de l'homme attaché. Chaque mouvement de Terra, chaque contact avec sa peau étaient semblables à une brûlure insoutenable et délicieuse à la fois pour Laink.

Terra remonta satisfaire les lèvres de Laink, il inséra sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, leur deux langues s'entremêlaient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Ce baiser était si bon que Laink ne remarqua même pas que son jean et son caleçon lui avaient été retiré avec douceur. La paume de Terracid caressait délicatement le sexe de Laink, le semi-liquide qui en sortait rendait ce mouvement plus glissant, plus chaud, plus agréable. Laink gémissait le nom de Terra, il le regardait avec un air si vulnérable, ses yeux brillaient et Terra se durcissait de plus en plus à cause de ce regard. D'ailleurs il ne résista pas longtemps à lui sauté au cou pour l'embrasser. Il alternait ses baisers avec des morsures et des coups de langue. La sensation de ses dents qui s'enfonçaient dans la peau de Laink était vite adoucit par le contact chaud de la langue de Terra. Celui-ci en profita alors pour sortir son membre inférieur de son jean. Il attrapa un préservatif, dans le tiroir de la table de nuit qui se trouvait à coté, l'ouvrit et l'enfila. Laink était trop occupé à profiter des sensations qu'il ressentait sur son cou pour prêter attention aux mains de Terracid. Mais sa concentration se refocalisa sur elles lorsqu'ils les sentit l'empoigner les cuisses. Il suivit leur mouvements en écartant les jambes pour offrir une merveilleuse vision à son amant. Terra utilisa le liquide venant de l'organe de Laink pour le préparer. Il inséra alors un puis deux doigts mouillés à l'intérieur de Laink, il les tournaient dans tous les sens comme pour marqué son territoire mais de l'intérieur. Il en ajouta un troisième, fit encore quelques gestes puis plaça son membre recouvert de latex juste devant l'entrée de Laink.

« C'est parti. » lança Terra avec une voix à la fois sexy et assurée.

Il plongea son sexe, qui glissait à merveille, à l'intérieur de son partenaire menotté. Laink poussa quelques cris de douleur mélangés à un grand plaisir. L'homme qu'il aimait était en train de le combler. Ses mouvements frénétiques de va et vient le rendait fou. Il était en pleine extase. Sa respiration était si forte, son cœur battait à la chamade, il aurait pu sortir de sa poitrine. Terracid décida alors de satisfaire également la partie avant de son partenaire. Il reprit son sexe en main et recommença ses mouvements verticaux. Il joua aussi avec son torse en caressant et pinçant quelques fois les tétons de son amoureux.

« Ah...aaaah ! Terra !...pas les deux ...à la fois. Je..je vais ...jouir...si tu fais..ça ! » demandait Laink d'une voix plaintive et fébrile.

Terracid sourit en entendant cette demande. Ses mouvements de bassin se firent plus intenses, il allait désormais au plus profond de Laink, là où celui-ci ressentait le plus de sensations orgasmiques. Laink hurlait de plaisir. Les mouvements s'amplifiaient jusqu'à leur apogée.

Et enfin l'apothéose arriva.

Laink et Terracid eurent une sorte de moment d'absence où ils ressentaient pleinement le plaisir d'un orgasme partagé. Leurs corps brûlaient, se consumaient de l'intérieur. Ils étaient connectés par le plaisir.

Un moment de silence passa. Et Terracid manqua de s'affaler sur Laink, il se coucha doucement sur lui au dernier moment et regarda les iris de Laink. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Verdict Monsieur l'agent ? » demanda Laink.

Et Terra répondu nonchalamment et avec le plus beau sourire de monde :

« Innocent. »

* * *

Voilà vous avez finis. Merci de m'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un tweet pour me donner votre avis.

Ça me fera plaisir ( surtout sur cette fic je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir écrite)

Voilà voilà, vivement la prochaine

Amour sur vous

Jay


End file.
